Learn To Hate
by Blackcrafter
Summary: Damien wants Christophe more than anything. But Christophe's with Gregory and Gregory does some out of the ordinary things. Such as harming Christophe. And when Damien sees them together one day, the taunting voices say he won't ever get him. But Gregory's actions says otherwise. And so does his future.


Even the atmosphere seem to have a dull feeling to it. What could you expect from this piece of shit, Redneck town? Nothing much. Though, three males stood out.  
Damien Thorn, Christophe DeLorne, and last but not least, Gregory Walters. Christophe and Gregory have been together for.. Five years. Damien loathed the blonde.  
He wanted the brunette for himself. And every day, he'd see them. He'd hear the taunting voices. 'He'll never belong to you. Never.  
He's gone. He's his.  
Not yours-'  
The taunting voices. One thing no body knew. Christophe was covered in scars, yes but some not from missions. SOme from Gregory. It felt odd. Knowing the person you've been with for so long got a sick pleasure of beating you. The brunette didn't break until the second year. Until then, he'd fight back. But he just couldn't anymore.  
As they walked, the brunette stared ahead, a cold look in his eyes like usual. The blonde, his lips set in a straight line. Finally, he spoke up.  
"Stay here, Christophe. I must make an exchange." He watched the Brit enter the oh so famous, City Wok.  
Meanwhile, Damien leaned against a brick wall, not too far. He could see Christophe. He could hear the voices.  
'He could be yours.  
He never will be.' A raspy cackle came from one of them and Damien grit his teeth. "Shut the fuck up.." FOr a moment, he stared at Christophe. And eventually, the brunette turned. Locking gazes with him. They both exchanged a silent stare. And tension built up around them. But it was all gone when Gregory came back out, grabbing the brunette's arm roughly. Well, he was pissed.  
Gregory yanked him forward, digging his nails into his arms. Christophe hissed and scowled. "Ze fuck ees zat for!"The blonde raised his brows at the harsh remark and stopped midstep. Turning to face him, glowering, he grabbed Christophe's shoulder, squeezing it roughly.  
All the while, Damien watched, his lips set in a straight line. His eyes glowing a crimson color.  
"Fuck off!" Christophe growled at Gregory.  
The blonde faltered for a moment and began to drag him towards their home again. Damien stepped into his own shadow and silently followed."Son of a fucking bitch." The demon muttered. Once at the doorstep, Gregory yanked the door open, shoving Christophe inside.  
"What ze fuck ees your problem!""My problem is, is that you did not pay the client, Christophe! They're refusing to take on that job!""So?! We'll do eet!""We can't! We are already wanted there, and I refuse to take the risk of being caught at such a deadly country." Gregory shoved the brunette down and sneered. How did it even come to this? He didn't grunted, his vision blurring for a moment. He didn't regain it as a combat boot connected with the side of his face.  
Hissing, he cried out and immediately held his jaw. Gregory bent down next to him, yanking his head up by his hair."You need to learn to listen more.""I..Need to learn to 'ate you.."He spat out and wiped the blood off his face.  
Gregory let his head dropped, giving his side a rough kick.  
This went on for hours.  
And Christophe felt completely shattered.  
A harsh stomp on the chest knocked the wind out the brunette, heaving and gasping for air.  
Gregory didn't give him time to regain any breath before delivering a punch under his left eye.  
Then to his jaw.  
Yanking him up, he threw Christophe against the wall and narrowed his eyes.  
Christophe hit hard and fell silent, fighting to stay awake. With that. Gregory made his way to the kitchen.  
Damien stood there, for once an expression on his face.  
Pure hatred. Christophe stood up, battered and bruise and staggered up the stairs.  
Then to his room and sat down on the bed. He found him on his side, clutching a knife in one hand.  
The fabric of the blanket in the other.  
And then darkness took over and he was asleep.  
A few hours later and it was 12:45 by the time Gregory was in bed.  
It was 1:00 when he fell asleep.  
He lay next to Christophe.  
Damien stayed at their house. He had seen what had happened and Hell, that could just be half of it. He wasn't going to stand for /this/. If Christophe would fight back. Maybe he'd leave it alone. But something told him it was going on for far too long.  
Whisps of black smoke surrounded him and he passed through their door. Lights were off.  
The smoke traveled up the stairs, going into each room until he found the right one.  
He glared at Gregpry. Though his gaze fell on Christophe, his expression softening. He slowly removed the knife from his hand and made his way towards Gregory on the other side of the bed.  
Slamming a hand over the blonde's mouth, white fangs exposed and glowing eyes brighter than even. He brought the knife down into Gregory's neck multiple times.  
Muffled screams had the brunette shooting up. Blood splattered of the white sheets, some even on Christophe, he gasped sharply when the knife fell to the floor out of Damien's hand.  
'You ruined it'.  
Said a voice.  
'Done for.'  
'DONE!'  
Wide, green eyes locked with red and for a moment, all was silent. 


End file.
